


you left me shimmering

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally married! trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you left me shimmering

Leonard Snart woke up to a tremendously loud noise and instantly regretted it. His head was pounding as if an ice pick was destroying his skull; his mouth tasted like hell froze over and vomit; and his body felt like it had been run over by a snow plow. Worst of all, he was very much - actually 100% - certain he was wearing zero clothing. 

He pulled the pillow over his face in hopes to drown out the noise. Yet, thump! Another terribly deafening commotion occurred followed by a startled yelp. Leonard threw the pillow hard at the direction of the noise and instantly regretted it. The light burned into his eyelids. Fuck, it hurt. 

“Will you _please_ chill the fuck out? I’m trying to get some sleep here,” Leonard growled.

“Cold?!” The man who was making the ridiculous racket screeched. The voice sounded vaguely familiar…

Leonard pushed himself up against the headboard which felt cool to his back. The sheets pooled at his waist leaving his torso bare. The mystery man made another unfortunate noise; a rather strangled sound that resembled someone choking, which was definitely possible. Len was too busy pushing his palms into his eyes to check. He was hoping that rubbing them would erase the sleepiness or better yet, this whole moment. 

Leonard put on his biggest shit-eating grin and turned towards the noise. “It’s always a pleasure to meet a…” He trailed off; his grin fading into surprise. It couldn’t be, but oh yes, it was.

“Flash?!” Fuck, Leonard was kind of pleased with himself despite waking up in complete and utter agony. Barry Allen stood in front of him flushed red almost as stark as blood on ice and holding a comforter that was strategically placed to leave enough for the imagination. Leonard could see the bite marks all long Allen’s neck and shoulder. Len had _made_ those marks on his supposed enemy and the Flash had _let_ him. His day was getting exponentially better.

“I-I can’t believe this. We got married!” Barry sputtered out aggressively pointing at the shiny ring on his finger. Leonard glanced down at his hands and he, too, was wearing a plain silver ring. The leering grin that had came back to full force became a grimace. Leonard Snart, _Captain Cold_ , was hitched to _The Flash_. Lisa and Mick were going to ruthlessly make fun of him before basically murdering him. 

Leonard sighed. “Whatever happened between us last night, it doesn’t matter. Not that I can remember anything anyways. We can just annul the marriage! It would be like it didn’t happen and go on our merry way.” Leonard really needed another drink to fix all of his hangover ailments.

“There’s just one problem. Wemighthavepostedthewholethingvideoandallonfacebook,” Barry rushed out, face bright red.

And the day suddenly got worst (before it got better).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr to this [post](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/post/120997529794/coldflashtrash-aplacecalledshutupandstayhere)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! [dragdragdragon](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
